Intravenous therapy has been widely available since the 1950s. An overview of some general equipment used for intravenous therapy includes a short catheter inserted into a vein of a patient connected to a sterile dispensing container via tubing. Fluid is metered at a specific rate from the dispensing container to the patient. Sometimes, however, the tube can become tangled, especially as the patient moves around to get comfortable after being in one position for a long time. The present invention features a swiveling intravenous therapy tubing connection system for easy rotational adjustment of an intravenous tubing line between a sterile container and a catheter used to administer fluid to a patient. The system is designed to stop twisting and tangling of the tubing.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.